YES, PLEASE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Persembahan untuk orang-orang yang merindukan Wonkyu..


QtalitaZahra Back

.

.

Wonkyu Sweet Story

.

.

YES, PLEASE...

Namja itu sekali lagi menendang batu kecil yang sangat tidak beruntung teronggok di depannya, rambut hitam legam nan rupawannya terlihat kusut, dasi yang semula rapi terlilit di kerah setelan berwarna karamel itu juga sudah terlepas, diselempang sembarangan di bahunya, ia frustasi.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang, meniupkan embun-embun kecil dari mulutnya, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan tubuhnya masih diselimuti dengan pakaian yang cukup tipis hanya untuk bertemu seseorang, yang sayang sekali belum sempat ia temui karena sudah diusir duluan dari pagar rumahnya.

Siwon, sang namja menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, bayangan wajah sang kekasih menari lincah diantara gerombolan awan tebal, ia tersenyum, merasa beruntung memiliki namja manis itu dalam 2 tahun hidupnya, Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang sayang sekali berubah menjadi wajah seram dan galak Tuan Cho Kangin, sang calon mertua. Senyum Siwon berubah, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir imajinasi terliar dalam kepalanya.

Ya, Tuan Cho, Cho Kangin, sang Kurator berwatak keras adalah penghalang terbesar Siwon menemui kekasihnya, namja yang menurut Siwon susah ditebak, berpendirian keras, dan sangat sulit tersenyum.

Sejak natal terakhir, setahun yang lalu, di pusat kota, masalah itu muncul, di sebuah acara Sang Kurator, Siwon dan Kyuhyun – Kekasihnya – berciuman di bawah pohon natal dan tentu saja dilihat jelas oleh namja paruh baya itu. Tuan Cho murka, Siwon nyaris saja di jadikan sasak tinju andai Kyuhyun tidak memeluk erat Siwon.

"Hhhh.. Sial sekali nasibmu Siwon" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sudut kota, ia tidak lagi memikirkan betapa dingin menyerang tubuhnya, kepalanya berputar, ia butuh rencana, rindunya sudah mencapai limit, menggebu-gebu.

"Apa aku perlu menculik Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Ani! Ani! Ani! Tuan Cho pasti bertambah benci padaku"

Siwon kembali memutar otaknya, satu hal yang ia perlu adalah bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana? Mata Siwon berputar, mencari sebuah ide di kerumunan orang, berbeda dengan kebanyakan lainnya, Siwon malah terkadang menemukan semua hal di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Oke, kita tinggalkan Siwon sebentar untuk berfikir, mari kita mencari tahu apa penyebab Sang Kurator begitu marah pada Siwon, jika kejadian di hari natal itu penyebabnya, mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, mengingat Siwon hanya mencium Kyuhyun di kening saja, lalu penyebab utamanya?

Cho Kangin adalah seorang Kurator dalam warisan budaya istana, sehari-hari ia hanya berkutat dengan benda-benda bersejarah dan sangat kuno, hal itupun juga mempengaruhi cara berfikir dan bertindaknya, kepalanya masih terputar-putar di tahun 1960 sementara tubuhnya sudah beranjak ke tahun 2015, ia begitu mencintai Seni dan budaya, sayang sekali Kyuhyun menjadi anaknya, seorang namja manis dengan pipi gembil pucat, sementara Cho Leeteuk, sang ibu terlihat sangat lembut dan menjadi salah satu pendukung Siwon, meskipun tampilan namja cantik keibuan itu menyerupai Elthon john dalam hal busana, sangat 80-an.

Siwon sendiri adalah satu dari sekian banyak namja yang mendekati Kyuhyun, namun menjadi satu-satunya yang bertahan hingga kini, jika melihat latar belakang Siwon, ia adalah namja tanpa cela, pewaris tunggal, berwajah tampan dan cerdas.

Lalu, alasan Kangin membencinya? Tidak! Sebenarnya Tuan Cho itu sama sekali tidak membenci Siwon, Siwon adalah namja pemberani yang ia pernah temui, Kangin bahkan mengibaratkan Siwon seperti Pangeran Joseon yang gagah berani menjemput permaisurinya.

Namun karena Kyuhyun anaknya, namja manis yang menjadi kesayangannya, Kangin takut jika anaknya jatuh di tangan yang salah, Kangin membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjaga anaknya. Dan Siwon masuk daftar itu, Daftar seleksi.

Kembali ke posisi Siwon, namja itu masih bertopang dagu, kepalanya sudah panas, serasa terbakar memikirkan ide yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Ayo anak-anak, rentangkan tangan kalian seperti ini.. ya benar"

Suara kerumunan anak kecil membuyarkan lamunan Siwon, anak-anak kecil itu melintas menyeberangi jalan raya, dahi Siwon berkerut, sesuatu juga ikut melintas di kepala Siwon.

"Kau tahu, buku yang kemarin kubaca? Seseorang butuh kepastian, pembuktian"

"Benarkah? Haruskah ku coba?"

"Ne, aku berhasil akan hal itu"

Sepasang sahabat melintas di belakang Siwon, namja Choi itu memalingkan wajahnya, memperhatikan lekat 2 orang yang kini duduk tidak jauh darinya, dahinya berkerut, senyumnya mengembang. Dengan cepat ia menarik jas yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi taman, dan dengan riang berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

...

Kyuhyun memakan sajian makan malamnya dengan tidak nafsu, ia hanya menyendokkan lauk ke dalam mulutnya, lalu melamun, Kangin yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Leeteuk pun sama, mereka saling bertatapan sebelum leeteuk memasang senyum malaikatnya, Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, namja itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyunnie waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk, Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap kangin sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan 2 lembar Tiket dari saku apronnya.

"Eomma dengar Ryeowook akan datang mengajakmu ke theater chagi" Leeteuk menarik kursi di samping Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri meletakkan sendok di tangannya lalu beralih menatap Eommanya yang tengah menyerahkan dua lembar tiket berwarna biru langit ke tangannya.

"Berkemaslah, setelah itu kalian boleh pergi, Eomma yakin Wookie sudah dijalan sekarang"

Melihat wajah Eommanya membuat kyuhyun luluh juga, ia menatap dua tiket di tangannya sebelum melirik Kangin.

"Appa.."

"Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Siwon, Wookie akan melaporkan semua hal padaku"

Senyum Kyuhyun luruh, Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, membisikkan agar anaknya jangan bersedih.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya. Leeteuk kini memandang lekat suaminya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada anakmu sendiri"

Kangin menyeka permukaan bibirnya lalu intens menatap istrinya, ia berdehem sebentar.

"Ini semua demi kebaikannya, masih baik aku mengijinkan anak itu keluar rumah, jika mengingat Siwon bisa saja menculik anakmu"

"Kyuhyun juga anakmu"

"Arra.. arra"

Leeteuk hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sudah berusaha membujuk Kangin agar merestui hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, namun hingga kini namja bertubuh besar itu masih saja tetap dengan pendiriannya. Wajahnya akan mendadak merah saat Leeteuk menyebut nama Siwon di depannya, lalu berpura-pura tidur saat Leeteuk mencoba membujuk Leeteuk saat quality time mereka di ranjang. Suaminya benar-benar keras kepala.

...

Ryeowook atau yang akrab di panggil Wookie berkali-kali menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang melamun di sampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan tiket yang sepanjang perjalanan ia simpan di dalam saku celananya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Siwon hyung?" Wookie mengunyah popcorn karamelnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih mengaduk-aduk latte yang ia pesan, 10 menit lagi Theater akan buka, dan dengan waktu seperti itu Kyuhyun hanya menggunakannya dengan melamun, sesekali mengecek ponselnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang lalu kemudian mengingat satu hal, ponsel Siwon berada di kamarnya, tak berbentuk lagi, terkena stick golf appanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Siwon hyung, aku benar-benar merindukannya" Lirih Kyuhyun menggigit ujung sedotan, Wookie mendesah, kasihan, yang ia tahu Siwon adalah namja yang baik, ramah dan sangat menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membujuk Kangin ahjussi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, pandangannya menerawang ke sepasang kekasih yang duduk di depannya, sama seperti dirinya, menunggu. Mata Kyuhyun berkabut, ia bahkan membayangkan jika sepasang kekasih itu dirinya dan Siwon.

Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari Kyuhyun sebentar lagi menangis, dengan sigap namja kecil itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun bertepatan dengan pintu Theater yang terbuka.

"Kajja Kyu, pintunya sudah terbuka" Riangnya, Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum mengikuti Wookie.

Mungkin dengan menonton film seperti ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun menghilangkan sedikit kesedihannya.

...

Wookie melirik nomor kursinya, B12 sementara B13 untuk Kyuhyun, ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun duduk nyaman di kursinya, ia menyeruput lattenya sebentar sebelum memejamkan matanya, mengusir bayangan masalahnya untuk sementara, toh Wookie sudah susah payah menemaninya, berniat menghiburnya, Kyuhyun bisa menghargai itu.

Penerangan di dalam Theater meredup, semuanya gelap, sesuai dengan hati Kyuhyun yang terasa hitam.

1

2

3

4

5 detik berlalu, layar Theater tidak menayangkan apa-apa, para penonton mulai berisik, keadaan masih gelap, Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Wookie di sampingnya.

Sreet.

Sinar proyektor yang seharusnya menembus layar kini terpaku pada seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah Theater, tepat di depan layar besar itu, dengan sebuah Microfon bertangkai.

_I'm hurting baby, i'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving I need it now_

_When i'm without you, i'm something weak_

_You got me begging, begging i'm on my knees_

Musik terdengar mengisi ruangan kedap suara itu, Kyuhyun masih terlihat bingung, sinar yang terlalu menyilaukan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siapa orang di depan sana yang begitu berani bernyanyi, Wookie tersenyum penuh arti.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when ypu're away, ooh baby.._

_Cause i really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And i gotta get one little taste_

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, kini ia melihat dengan jelas, siapa namja dengan tuxedo di depan sana, namja yang bernyanyi sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, namja itu tersenyum sebelum menunjuk Kyuhyun.

_You Sugar.._

_Yes, Please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, cause i need little love, a little sympathy_

_You show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_You Sugar.._

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Airmata Kyuhyun jatuh, apalagi kini di layar besar itu terlihat gambar Siwon dengan papan berukuran sedang di depannya, penuh dengan tulisan, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menerjang tubuh Siwon. Tulisan sesuai dengan nomor kursi Kyuhyun.

Wookie memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar, ia turut bahagia dengan yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang.

_I don't wanna play no games_

_You don't gotta be afraid_

_Don't give me all that shy shit_

_No make up on_

_Thats my_

Bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhir lampu di Theater menyala, memenuhi ruangan, dan...

_You Sugar.._

_Yes, Please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, cause i need little love, a little sympathy_

_You show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_You Sugar.._

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

... semua penonton lain mulai bernyanyi, mereka semua mengenakan atribut yang mengingatkan inisial nama Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyadari hal ini, ia begitu larut dalam lamunannya tadi.

Musik berhenti.

"Kyuhyun ah, Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kalimat Siwon menjadi penutup, semua penonton membuka jalan agar Kyuhyun bisa turun. Dengan bergetar namja manis itu menuruni anak tangga, airmata belum berhenti dari mata bulat indahnya, Tangan Siwon terulur menyambut sang kekasih hati.

"Kau membuatku bodoh Siwon" Lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun, menyisakan keheningan , semua menunggu, benar-benar menunggu.

"Ini satu-satunya syarat yang Tuan Cho minta sayang" Siwon melepas pelukannya, berlutut di depan Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian kecil.

"So, will you marry me sugar?" Senyum Siwon mengembang, menampilkan sepasang dimple di kedua belah pipinya. Kyuhyun nyaris kembali terisak namun ia segera mengangguk, menarik lengan Siwon untuk berdiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain" Kyuhyun melirik gambar Siwon di layar.

_Hey B13 Will you marry me?_

_A. yes_

_B. A_

_C. B_

Siwon tersenyum lega, ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah penonton yang disambut kemeriahan, semua bersorak senang, termasuk Wookie yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu masuk bersama Keluarga Cho.

Kangin tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekati kedua sejoli itu.

"Kau bahagia chagi?"

Mendengar suara appanya, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Siwon.

"Semoga kalian bahagia" Leeteuk sang eomma mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang, Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk penuh haru, Kangin pun demikian.

"ingat janjimu Tuan Choi"

Siwon mengangguk pasti.

So, Bahagia tidak sesulit itu bukan?

END

EPILOG

Mungkin banyak yang bingung kenapa Kangin yang terkenal keras kepala itu berhasil luluh dan memberi restunya kepada Siwon? Mari kita lihat beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya di sore hari.

Flashback

Siwon mengendap-endap di antara pagar berlilit tanaman rambat di depan rumah Kyuhyun, ia tidak berniat menculik Kyuhyun, jika itu yang kalian fikirkan, ia malah ingin bertemu Kangin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ingin menculik anakku?" Suara berat itu muncul, mendadak bulu kuduk Siwon meremang, darahnya mengalir deras berkumpul di jari-jari kakinya. Ia berbalik, memperbaiki rambutnya yang kusut, lalu memasang senyum termanisnya yang dihadiahi semprotan dari selang dari Kangin.

Siwon terkejut, ia memandang kangin dengan mata melotot.

"Apa! Aku tidak suka senyum itu, dan sekarang kau melotot padaku?"

Siwon segera 'memperbaiki' raut wajahnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Dua buah tiket, Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkin berfikir Siwon mengajaknya nonton berdua.

"Anda ingin pembuktian bukan? Berikan ini pada Kyuhyun, saya mohon"

Kangin menggeram.

"Kau meminta Kyuhyun datang ke tempat itu lalu kau membawanya pergi?" Suara Kangin kembali meninggi, Siwon menatap was-was sekitarnya takut Kyuhyun muncul dan menggagalkan rencananya.

"Ani! Anda juga bisa ikut jika mau, berikan ini pada Kyuhyun saya mohon, jika anda takut, saya membawa dua tiket, anda bisa meminta siapapun menemani Kyuhyun, saya mohon Tuan Cho" Siwon memelas, namun Kangin masih di posisinya.

"Pergi" Tegas namun pasti, kangin berbalik, meninggalkan Siwon berdiri di depan pagar, Siwon mendesah kecewa, kepalanya berputar cepat, ia melirik kotak surat di sampingnya, ia memasukkan dua tiket itu ke dalam sana.

"saya menyimpannya disini, saya berharap anda menerimanya, saya benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun"

"..."

"Saya akan membuktikannya Tuan Cho, malam ini, jika saya mengecewakan Kyuhyun, kepalaku taruhannya"

Dan Siwon berlalu, meninggalkan Kangin yang termenung, dan tanpa Siwon sadari Kangin membuka kotak pos, menyimpan dua tiket itu ke dalam sakunya.

THE END

Beneran end kali ini, hehehehe

Apa kabar wonkyu shipper dimanapun kalian beradaaaaa *teriak pake toa*

Qai datang lagi, sekedar cerita kecil untuk orang-orang yang merindukan wonkyu, termasuk qai sendiri kkkk

So, gimana? Suka?

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
